Great Life
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: "You have a great life, I mean your family life could be better"/ Lucas apologizes to Maya after what he said. (Oneshot) Set during Girl Meets Yearbook.


**a/n: Hello everyone! It's been a while, so I'm glad to be back. So, I adored Girl Meets Yearbook. It's probably my favorite episode of season 2 so far. So I wrote this and have ideas for other stories surrounding that story line. Today makes it a week until school starts. So I'm not sure when I'll be able to post. But I'm still going to post stories. On a personal note, I'm going to be a senior in high school! I'm so nervous and scared. But writing helps calm me. So this is set the same day of Girl Meets Yearbook and it is Lucas and Maya friendship. Hope you enjoy**

After Farkle signed Lucas's yearbook, he went back inside the bakery. Lucas was mixed with relief and grief. Relief because Farkle is no longer Donnie Barnes. But grief because his Farkle, the science nerd, turtle neck wearing best friend was gone. But as Farkle explained, he needed to give him room to grow. So Lucas let him, after that there is nothing much for him to do.

But once Farkle's situation settled in his brain, guilt settled in. He suddenly remembered the way he treated Maya today in history class. There was a pit in a stomach, recalling the way he tried to convince Maya to stay Maya. He mentioned her family life, which was low. He didn't even mean to offend her. It just came out. He was so caught up trying to get Farkle and his ray of sunshine back, he didn't think.

He just wanted his friends back. He wanted everything to go back to back to normal. He didn't want Donnie Barnes and Morosha M. Black. He wanted Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews. And not Maya as Riley. He wanted Riley back as Riley. He was so tried of his friends caring about others opinion. He saw them all as amazing people, all he wanted was for them to see the same thing. He hated that his other class mates had such impact on his friends. He needed everyone to know how much words hurt.

What he didn't know is that his words to Maya probably hurt most of all. When he went off in history class earlier he had no idea that was going to slip out. He saw the hurt in Maya's eyes and how her Riley smile disappeared. Then even her Maya smile disappeared. It made him feel terrible. But he was on a mission and promise himself he would apologize later.

Lucas walked in to the bakery and saw Farkle talking to Riley, Topanga and Katy. Maya was sitting on the couch, drinking tea. Lucas went to go sit down next to her.

"Hey Maya can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

She looked at him skeptically and put her cup down. "What do you want Ranger Rick?"

"So remember in history class today, you were pretending to be Riley?" He asked.

She nodded. "It was a couple hours ago, of course I remember"

"Well I mentioned something I wasn't suppose too. I feel really bad about it" He admitted.

"What is there to feel bad about? You were just trying to get Farkle and Riley back." She said.

"Yeah but I made it seem like you don't have a great life. Regardless of your family life, you really do have a great life. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you don't" Lucas said sincerely, watching her closely for any reaction. She remained emotionless as she sipped her tea.

"I'm perfectly fine" She said. "I know I have a great life" She smiled in thought. "I've got my mom, the Matthews, you, Farkle and now Shawn"

"I saw the look on your face. You stopped being Maya because of what I said" He said. " I know what I said bothered you"

Maya felt the stare of her mom, turned to her, smiled and waved. Her mom smiled back. She turned back to Lucas and glared at him.

"Will you keep your voice down?" She nearly hissed. " I don't need my mom feeling any less of a mom. She's already been through a lot. She doesn't need to know how I felt"

"Sorry" Lucas said sympathetically. Then something hit him.

"So it did bother you" He declared and little loudly.

"So what if it did? Your whole speech was about not caring what other people say" She said, pushing it off.

"My speech was about listening to the right people. People that care about you. You are my friend. I care about my friends. I may have not been so caring when I said what I did. But know I do care when I say this. You really do have a great life"

Maya looked around her. She saw her best friend, being herself. She saw Farkle. Her mom and Riley's mom.

She smiled. "Yeah I do"

She turned back to him. "Now stop being all serious looking before Riley thinks there is something wrong"

Lucas smiled as she watched Riley laugh at something her mom said. He was so happy she was back to her normal happy, loving self.

"I'm just glad she's back to fix it" He said. "If anything were wrong" He added quickly.

"Yeah, I missed her" Maya agreed.

Maya got up with her now empty cup. "Um, Lucas" He looked up to her.

"Thanks for apologizing. It actually means a lot" She admitted in a quiet tone.

He smiled at her.

"Your welcome" He tipped his imaginary cowboy hat to ease the emotional tension. "Ma'am"

She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"See ya tomorrow Huckleberry"

 **a/n: Well I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot. I know the line about Maya's family life was played for laughs. But I couldn't help but notice the hurt on Maya's face. And Lucas, being the moral compass his is, I figured he would apologize. Feel free to review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Have an amazing day, beautifuls.**

 **-Summer**


End file.
